Jake's Firsts
by abinesss
Summary: We all know that Jacob and Renesmee are meant to be, but he had a past even before Bella Swan came along.
1. Intro

Being with Renesmee has always been the best part of my life, or my existence. She makes me smile whenever I'm sad, and is really the best person I know. After being with her for so long, I wonder what happened before her. I remember my obsessive stage with Bella, and unfortunately so does everyone else. But honestly, the only other things I remember about my "love life", before even Bella, are my firsts. First Girlfriend, First Hug, First Kiss, First 'I love you', and First…well you know what else… and the best thing is, they were all with one girl. The best girl, the one and only girl I thought I would ever love. Of course, I can't compare her with Renesmee now, or even with Bella, but she was always there for me, she was my best friend, and my girlfriend, and I always thought it would last forever.

Her name was Abigail, Abigail Louise. Abigail and I had been friends since… I don't remember when. Birth? My dad says that we used to play together when we were both less five months. We were born the day after each other, me first then Abi. I always used that as an excuse, "I'm older!!" unfortunately, once she got older and got the come backs going, her answer was often, "Yeah! But I Act Older!!" And that's were I lost most fights. She had blonde-bronze hair with natural highlights that made a beach blonde and slightly green eyes that were often a lot like a vampire's know that I think of it. Sometimes Renesmee reminds me of her so much. She was also Embry and Quil's friend too. In fact, she was everyone's friend, even Leah's, and that's hard to be. She was smart, but could be the blondest and clumsiest person I knew. Walking into doors, tripping up stairs (it's a talent), and forgetting things like the name of World War II…yeah, she did that. She was the best friend I ever had.


	2. What a bitch!

_FLASHBACK to when Jake and Abigail are 12_

"Why do we even have to have history class??" Abigail complained as we walked down the hallway of the school.

"It's important idiot." Price, her little brother mumbled under his breath as he walked by us. Abigail quickly heard the insult, grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back and screamed at him

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE PRICE!?!? NO ONE LIKES YOU!!"

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Price whined. Sometimes Price could be really immature, but today I decided I would try to stop the argument by saying to him,

"Hey dude, I think Leah's staring at you!" Price stop yelling and Abigail started whining.

"EWW!!! Leah is my friend! Going after my little brother, disgusting!"

"You're just jealous because I have an admirer and you DON'T!!" Oh how wrong he was….

"Price, why don't you go talk to her. Get to know her. Flirt." I suggested. Price took the information and walked over to Leah. Abigail still looked disgusted while walking down the hallway and before I could say anything to cheer her up, her best friends Remy and Sidney walked over.

"So Abi, I bet you're just ecstatic about Price and Leah." Remy teased. Remy had black hair that stopped at her shoulders, she was pale and short with a great sense of fashion, a lot like Alice, but not as annoying. Sidney on the other hand was regular height, she had brown curly hair and was just as pale as Remy, except she didn't have a sense of fashion at all.

"Oh yeah I just love that one of my friends thinks that my little brother is hot!" Abigail said sarcastically.

"Whatever Abi. OH SHOOT WE'RE LATE FOR ENGLISH!" Remy nearly screeched.

"Crap! Uhh sorry Jake I'll see you after school?" Abigail asked frantically.

"Yeah go run to class. I know how Ms. Bergstrom gets." It's true. She almost gave me detention for writing "your" instead of "you're". When I watched Abigail and her friends run to class I realized that meant that I too was going to be late. I grabbed my books and ran to my class, Science. I made it to class just in time, but it didn't really matter if I was late or not, Mr. Meyer never cared if you were late. In fact, he barely noticed you if you were there and talking. All through class all I could think about was Abigail. I paid no attention to class until this girl Leah Georgie came up to me.

"Hey Jacob." Leah said flirtatiously, "So do you have a date to the spring fling? Because if you don't I know someone who might be interested." The spring fling!!! I totally forgot! What a perfect time to ask Abigail!

"Who?" I asked, trying to play dumb. I was usually pretty good at that and it usually turned off people.

"Well I don't know, but she's pretty cool." She was such a conceited whore. I stopped listening to her and decided I would talk to the person next to me. Girls HATE when guys stop talking to them or ignore them when they are in the middle of talking.

"HELLO!? DO YOU HAVE A DATE OR NOT!" Leah got so bitchy so easily.

"Um, yeah I do. Sorry." I answer.

"Whatever!" Leah mumbled as she walked away. Ten minutes until the end of class. Then I could ask Abigail to the dance. As I thought through what to say to her and how I would do it, a thousand things ran through my head. Did she like me? What would I say to her? How would I ask her? When? Would she say yes? What would I do if she said no? Did someone already ask her? What was I going to do? I asked myself so many questions and so many were left unanswered. I tried to calm myself down. I would ask her if she had been asked to the spring fling. Then, if she said no, I would say, "Well, do you want to go with me?" If she said no, I would say that it was okay and if she knew if anyone else she knew liked me. It would be fine.

The bell finally rang, letting me out of class so that I could ask Abigail to the dance. I grabbed my backpack from my locker and ran outside to the place where we usually met after school. As I turned the corner I saw Abigail. With Paul. Kissing. Shit.


	3. Paul did what?

**WOOPS!!! I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING A DISCLAIMER!! But really, did any of you think I ACTUALLY wrote twilight??? Not that cool people, not cool.**

**Jake's POV**

_Damn it. DAMNIT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!! _I thought harshly to myself as I rushed home, _Why didn't you ask her sooner?!! You've liked her for years!! You are the biggest idiot on the planet!!! Oh and Paul… I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!_

Paul was one of my best friends, he knew I liked her, but does he care? No. Because he's an asshole!!!!! Damn it. DAMN IT!!

**Abigail's POV (before the kiss)**

Mrs. Bergstrom's class was probably the worse classes I had ever been in. I was given a detention because I was literally 30 seconds late. I CHECKED THE CLOCK!!! She took AT LEAST a minute to find the detention slips and write me a note. And even then I was only 30 seconds late. I WAS ON TIME!!! SHE JUST CAN'T READ TIME!!!!

"Psst. Abigail. PSST!!" Remy attempted to whisper, but she was just too perky to ever whisper. I looked over at her and she looked as though she was having a spaz attack.

"CALM DOWN REMY!!" I mouthed. She waved her hands in a motion that said, "You're an idiot. I'm not having a spasm!"

She then mouthed to me, "Guess who just asked me to the spring fling?"

"Who?" I mouthed back anxiously.

"CONNER DE'MAYES!!!!" she actually yelled, out loud.

"Smooth Remy, real smooth."

After being told off by Mrs. Bergstrom for 10 minutes, I was finally left to think about more important things. Like getting a date to the spring fling. Remy had gotten Conner, Sidney had gotten Ryan. And whom did I get?? NO ONE!!! Because no one likes me. Except for some creep I thought left the school in 6th grade but "supposedly" hadn't. I think he did though, I NEVER SAW HIM LAST YEAR, AT ALL!!!

Wait. Maybe Jake will finally ask me out!! I've liked him for the past year! He's got to have found out by now, he's not as dumb as he tries to make people think. Should I ask him? No. too desperate sounding. But what if he didn't ask me? What if I went to yet another dance without a date? I couldn't let this happen.

As soon as the bell rang I grabbed Sidney and Remy and said urgently, "I need make up. Now!"

"Why?? You don't need it." Remy said supportively.

"Thanks for trying but I know I do, and I DEFINITELY need it if I want Jake to ask me to the dance." I rushed out of my mouth. There was no time to waste.

"So do you really think he might ask you out?" Remy asked.

"I hope so. Will you guys wait for me at my house. Walk down there and I'll tell you all about it later." I told them quickly.

"Yeah of course. We need your key." Remy always remembered the important things.

"Here it's in the coin purse you made from tape for me." I said as I handed the tape-purse to Remy.

"Come on Sid!" Remy said to Sidney. Sidney never talked, but she always found a way to communicate. Today she gave me a look that said, "GO GETTER-GREG!!" that was her favorite song and that would stay in my head for the next 30 minutes, as long as it took for him to ask me.

As I walked outside to the place where I usually met Jacob to walk home, I saw someone else. Paul.

"Umm hey Paul" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Hey Abi." He said flirtatiously while sizing me up, creeper. Paul had always sort of scared me. He was big and strong and sized people up. IT WAS CREEPY!!

"What are you doing here Paul?" I said coldly.

"Waiting for you. I was thinking.." Oh God Paul please don't ask me. Don't ask me. "Maybe we should go out. I mean I'm hot you're hot. We're a perfect couple." Yuck YUUUUCK!!!! First off he isn't hot. Second off, NEITHER AM I!!! Creeper.

As I thought these things through my head, Paul came closer.

"Paul I really don't want to go out with you. I'm sorry but…" And before I could do anything he was kissing me. And believe me. He is a horrible kisser. Dog with peanut butter? Yeah this, INSIDE MY MOUTH. Ughghhghg. While this monstrosity was happening, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake. Yes! He was finally here!! He would ask me out. Then my brain started working again. He saw me kissing Paul. He wouldn't ask me out. He'd hate me. I started to cry thinking about how much he would hate me. And Paul immeadietly stopped kissing me.

"Am I really that bad that I made you cry?" Paul said somewhat hurt.

"YES. And by the way, next time you should probably kiss someone who wants to kiss you to, then they won't criticize you as much. Dog." I mumbled that last part under my breath.

"Whatever bitch." Paul said to me as I walked away.

"What did you just call me you bastard?" I was now officially pissed off at Paul.

"I said bitch, you deaf whore." OH NO HE DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I decided I would retain myself. I wouldn't want to punch another guy. The other guy really deserved it. I ran home crying. I walked into my house, slammed the door, ran upstairs to Remy and Sidney on facebook. I looked over their shoulders to see their profile "ABI + JAKE!! 3"

"How'd it go? Tell me everything! Oh my gosh. We NEED to go shopping, and yes you do have to come Sidney. No I don't care if you hate shopping. A PAUL FRANK SHIRT THAT YOU BOUGHT FROM THE GUYS SECTION LAST WEEK DOES NOT COUNT AS STYLE SIDNEY!!!" Sidney never had to speak to be told off.

"Well, actually, we don't need to go shopping. He didn't ask me." I explained more, "I was walking to the place where I usually meet him when Paul walks up, he asks me to go out with him and before I say no he starts kissing me and there's nothing I can do to stop him! Then Jake comes byandseesmekissingPaulandleavesandnowheprobably hatesme!!!!" I was already in tears before I could finish my story.

"It's Okay. I'll go kill Paul for you." Remy answered excitedly.


	4. You speak?

**DISCLAIMER!!!-I do not own Twilight. If I did I would not be writing this for . :D**

**Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was about to update like a month ago but when I went to my computer, my chapter was gone. I had saved it but I just don't know what happened to it so I had to remember everything and type it again, so yeah. ENJOY!!! And please review. :D**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stupid alarm clock. Ugghhhh. Today was going to be a _long _day. I woke up dreading the fact that today I would not be able to talk to Jacob at all times. Not that I didn't have my great friends to talk to, just that he was always there, and sooner or later I would have to talk to him about the Paul mishap. I choose later.

I slowly got out of bed only to fall back onto from getting up to quickly, let's try that again. I walked down to breakfast after successfully getting out of bed and showering and getting ready. As I was eating there was a knock at the door and yell

"ABIGAIL LOUISE!!! I REALLLY WISH I KNEW YOUR MIDDLE NAME SO THAT I COULD SOUND MORE DEMANDING BUT FOR NOW JUST OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Coming Remy!" I yelled at the door knowing that my two best friends would be there waiting for me to go to school with them. I grabbed the door handle and as soon as it swung open, Remy started talking.

"So, I have many plans for today. All of which I will not tell you about because I'm just so nice like that," Remy rambled on so quickly I could hardly understand her, "Also because I haven't thought about all of them quite yet so, yeah. You ready yet?"

It took me a while to understand all that she had said but once I had got it I mumbled, "Yeah I guess we can go now." I knew that today would be the worst day in history just because I already had enough to worry about. I was about to tell Remy and Sidney that I just didn't wan to go when Sidney answered for me.

"Look, we know you're feeling really bad and all but you have to go to school. Believe me everything will be fine."

"Um, okay. Why are you ------ Oh yeah to today's Friday" Sidney only ever spoke on Fridays, but she didn't always talk, only when she felt she really needed to or if she was hyper. She was usually hyper.

The walk to school seemed shorter than usual, I was actually pretty happy, until I saw him. Jacob was standing right where he always was every morning, and although he should have been mad I couldn't tell whether he wanted to talk to me or not. I walked by him with my head down, all the while I could feel his eyes glued to the back of my head. I didn't dare look up knowing that if I looked him in the eye I would start crying. I finally looked up whenever when I could see Remy and Sidney at their lockers waiting for me to get there. I walk next to them and put away my backpack and grabbed my Algebra book.

"Well, at least it's a good thing that you have Algebra first and not English; Mrs. Martin said that it would be a "chill class" today. Maybe you can talk to her about it, if you want?" questioned Remy. She was really helpful when you felt said. As Sidney, Remy and I walked down the hallway I saw Paul throwing daggers at me with his stares. I walk to run away but I felt better when I heard Remy.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT PUNK, HUH?!??!?!" She then rammed him into a locker and yelled, "What now Paul?"

There was an echo of OOO's and few people yelling DISS and BURN. We walked down the hallway with Remy getting high-fives with everyone in the hallway. I was impressed just like everyone else. You don't always see a 6 foot 5 guy being rammed into a locker by a 4 foot 9 girl. We said goodbye as she walked into English as I walked into Algebra and Sidney walked into history.

Remy was right, the class was an easy class. We watched a movie and people played games. Mrs. Martin was really the coolest teacher we had. Once class was over I walked to my locker and waited for Sidney and Remy to come back from class. They both came back with smug looks on their faces. Curious to know what happened I immeadiately started questioning them.

"What did you do? Did you get in trouble? Did you do it on purpose? Tell me everything!" I was ready to hear everything. But they mearly answered with, "we'll tell you later."

I grabbed my books quickly to get to class and went through the rest of the day wondering what kind of mischief they had gotten into.

_Remy's story_

I walked into English class feeling ready for the nig test and ready for my evil plan to begin. I walked in and sat next to where Paul usually sits. When he walked in there were no other seats and he had no choice but to sit next to me. We got our tests and I began quickly knowing the answer to every question. On the first page I choose the easiest question and put down the wrong answer. B. I knew it was D put it's all part of the plan. I finished the first page and shoved it to the side of my desk so Paul could see it while I "stretched" I went on to the next page and made another wrong answer and put it by the side of my desk so he could see it. He copied down the answers and while he was leaning over I yelled at Mrs. Bergstrom

"Hey Paul's looking at my test!!!!!!!" She came by and grabbed both of our papers and quickly checked the answers I was already half way through the third page so Paul looked like he was just waiting for my answers. The 2 questions wrong thing worked and Paul was sent to the front office to talk to the principal. I got my test back and quickly changed the wrong answers. I finished my test before anyone else and sat back down trying not to laugh at my cleverness.

_Sidney's story_

History class. Sigh. I really hated listening to Mr. Sidman drone on about his dreams of flying and squishing spiders. It didn't help that all the guys in class urged him to talk more hoping that he would never get to correcting the homework they hadn't finished. The boys had come up with something that would keep him occupied for classes, Watchmen. The movie and the book, and the action figures we all know he has. About halfway through class Mr. Sidman just said "Pass up the homework, you can have free time for the rest of class." Everyone was happy, boys included, because they had finished their homework.

I looked around class for Jacob and found him instantly ( he's not very hard to find to be perfectly honestly) I got up and walked to his desk which was isolated from everyone else. I grabbed the desk next to him and scooched it over to talk to him.

"If you're here to tell me Abi's really sorry and didn't me to do it you can go because I don't believe you." Jacob snapped.

"Well lucky for you I wasn't going to say that so im staying. I wanted to tell you what really happened—" Jacob interrupted me with a scoff "what really happened with Paul."

"Wait you speak? Anyway, just look I don't want to know what Abigail does, she's her own person and can do whatever she likes, I couldn't care less"

"Well you should" Jacob's head snapped up from his wood carving. "I'm going to tell you the full story and you are not going to interrupted is that clear?" I said almost like a drill sergeant. He answered with almost a scared nod. I continued, "Good. Abigail likes you. She was under the impression, as where Remy and I, that you liked her too. Am I right?" No answer. "Well she was hoping that you would ask her to the dance. Were you going to ask her?" No answer. "She ran to your meeting place only to find Paul standing there instead of you. She tried to make him go away but that obviously didn't work out so well. HE forced her to kiss him. She didn't do anything, once she saw you she started crying because she knew that you would hate her, now if you don't hate her, I would suggest stop giving her death stares, she already torn up enough as it is. So stop sulking and talk."

And after that whole speech the genius answer he gave me was, "Fine."

**Now look, I haven't been updating very often and I know that. BUT, If I get 7 reviews within the next few days, I could possibly have another chapter up VERY SOON. Like 4 days or less. I NEED REVIEWS!! If don't review that's ok. But I hope you enjoyed that. You can PM me or whatever it's called on fanfic. I think it's knew? I don't know. BYE!**


End file.
